Polyamide resins are broadly used in various fields including automobile components, electric and electronic products, machinery components, and the like. Polyamide resins are required to have various properties. Recently, various attempts have been made to improve thermal resistance, mechanical properties, moldability and absorptivity of the polyamide resins. Particularly, an acrylic impact modifier is added to the polyamide resin in order to improve impact resistance of the polyamide resin. Despite good impact reinforcement effects, the acrylic impact modifier is likely to decompose at a high processing temperature of highly thermal resistant nylon to generate an injection gas and can deteriorate long-term thermal stability of products due to a difference in thermal resistance between the acrylic impact modifier and the nylon even when used in a small amount. Therefore, there is a need for development of a polyamide resin that exhibits good impact reinforcement effects without deterioration in thermal resistance.
One example of the related art is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. S32-6148.